


刃影相随

by Prozaco



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freeform, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gijinka, Trauma, Yamato Devil Form, smol scared Vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 失去家园与亲人的伤楚仍在隐隐作痛，维吉尔找到了一丝慰藉。
Relationships: Vergil & Yamato (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 2





	刃影相随

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640616) by [ChoklettHartz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoklettHartz/pseuds/ChoklettHartz). 



火焰、鲜血、哀号、痛苦、恶魔，他的家园被烈焰吞噬，火光点燃漆黑的天空，这画面像部恐怖电影在他眼中反复重播，一遍、一遍、又一遍。维吉尔在模糊中眨去眼前的斑斑血斑。发生了什么？他头脑抽疼，手脚麻木，肾上腺素在血液中随着震惊飙升。他身上有血。他自己的，还是恶魔的，他分不清。

纯粹凭着本能，他机械地用颤抖的双腿强行站了起来。地面上浸满了殷红的恶魔残骸，尸屑在他身边四溅。他的手在胸前摸索着刺伤，却只感受到完好无损的皮肤和他的护身符。他试着往它集中注意力。宝石闪烁出虚弱的光芒，追寻着黄昏中仅存的一缕微光。他用阎魔刀支起身子，往前趔趄了几步，树叶在风中簌簌如哀鸣传响，白噪音。一步，又一步。四顾茫然。只求生存。本能驱使他前进。

但没走几步，还没走出被屠戮的恶魔的恶臭，他的力量就同烛火一般掐灭了。天旋地转，他跌倒在地，手里依然紧紧攥着护身符和阎魔刀。在失去意识之际，他最后的念头是希望这一切只是场噩梦，母亲很快就会唤醒他，睁开眼他又能看到但丁，平安无事。

再次醒来时他浑身剧痛。青草上露水的气息灌满了他的肺。他迎着明亮的阳光眨了眨眼睛。他的脑袋依然嗡嗡作响，那么迟钝，像塞满了羽毛。有人在他身边。他小心翼翼地，不动声色地抬起头，那是一个女人——一个女恶魔。她处于人形态，却带着显眼的恶魔鳞片、银色的头发，同样银色的双眼平静地凝视他。她给人一种似曾相识的感觉。他静静躺下，直视她的目光，安心似乎注入了他疲惫的身躯。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

维吉尔从未听过也从未见过她，但他靠着本能认出了她：“……阎魔。”

她轻声笑了。

他坐起来，看着她，又环顾他们周围那片陌生的空地。整个世界的样子、声音、气味都变了。他的感官变得愈加敏锐。他变了。濒死与残垣断壁的回忆再次涌上心头，让他不寒而栗。

阎魔伸出一只爪状的手，他条件反射地畏缩了。她僵住了。他注视着她，对上她诡异的魔眼。毫无疑问，她危险而致命，但并不可怕。对他来说不可怕。他由她轻柔地梳理他的头发，感受到她皮肤的冰凉，这种触感古怪却又舒畅。

当她退回时，维吉尔用低得近乎自语的音量问她：“我该怎么办？”因为他不敢确定她是否真实存在。

“这由你自己来决定。”她的声音晶莹剔透，如潺潺溪流。“你很聪明，也很坚强。不要害怕。”

维吉尔不知道自己够不够聪明，够不够坚强，但这并不重要。他新收获的本能足够伶俐，属于恶魔的那一面催促着他迁移。在一个地方呆得太久会招致危险。

阎魔再次伸出了她的手，这次是展开的，凝视着他，神色平静依然。他牵住了那只手。一道炽目的蓝光让他一时失明，然后阎魔刀又在他颤抖的小手中凝聚成剑形。他把它抱在胸前，起身走向森林深处。他迷失了方向，胸中的恐惧难以抑制，但至少他并非孤身一人。只要阎魔刀还在身边，他就能继续坚持下去。


End file.
